A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a nut and retainer fastener assembly for mounting a nut to a mounting structure, such as a flat panel or wall, such that the nut can be threadably engaged through a fastener opening in the mounting structure.
The present disclosure involves a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A nut and retainer fastener assembly in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a one-piece retainer having a flat base with an opening and a plurality of retainer clips extending from the base around the opening. At least one flange nut is secured to the base between adjacent clips and offset from the opening in the base. The opening preferably is polygonal, most preferably rectangular (including square), and the clips preferably are disposed at corners of the opening. The clips preferably have integral spring fingers that extend from ends of the clips toward the base and at an angle away from the opening to capture the mounting wall between the base and the ends of the spring clips. The base preferably has an ear extending away from the opening, most preferably laterally opposed ears extending away from the opening, and a flange nut is mounted on each of the ears for alignment with a fastener opening in the mounting wall when the nut and fastener assembly is secured to the wall. The preferred but exemplary embodiment of the disclosure is for securing the end of a shock absorber to the mounting wall and includes a shock absorber mount secured by fasteners that extend through fastener openings in the mounting wall into threaded engagement with the flange nuts.